Opposites
by HeavenSkye
Summary: Patrick is a famous popstar and psychic from Los Angeles, Teresa is a normal (ish) girl from Sacramento. What happens when these opposite people meet and sparks fly? AU, OOC, and all that jazz.


**(A/N): I have started a multi-chapter Mentalist fanfic, I know. Okay, so, I shouldn't have done, but I couldn't help myself. This is because I was on a Disney kick and watched Starstruck. So, it's kinds based on that, but it went its own way and so is different. Any and all similarities are supposed to be there, but you don't have to have watched Starstruck for this to make some sort of sense.**

**What this is:**

**Patrick is a famous popstar and psychic from Los Angeles, Teresa is a normal girl from Sacramento. What happens when these opposite people meet and sparks fly? AU, OOC, and all that jazz.**

**Rated T for language mainly. If it changes then I'll let you know.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**I don't own the Mentalist, or any of its characters.**

**HeavenSkye x**

**Opposites.**

**Chapter 1.**

_"Hey guys, welcome to __**Its all about Patrick!**__ I'm Stephanie Novell and we have some more news for you about your favourite celebrity in the world, __**Patrick Jane!**__ Now then, as you know-"_

"Why do you watch this crap?" Sixteen year old Teresa Lisbon asked from the doorway of the living room, towel drying her dark curls. Her adoptive sister turned to scowl at her.

"Its not crap!" Sixteen year old Kristina Frye replied hotly. "Its wonderful! Just because you don't have any interest whatsoever in someone so smart, handsome..." Kristina smiled dreamily. Teresa snorted.

"And full of crap." Teresa finished, rolling her eyes. Kristina turned back to the tv, turning the sound up.

_"As well as his new album, __**Just Jane**__, Patrick has been very successful in his psychic endeavours. Just yesterday he restored hope and new life to a terminally ill girl. Isn't he amazing?"_

"Yes."

"No."

Both Kristina and Teresa spoke at the same time, the former with an adoring expression, the latter with an incredulous expression. Kristina glared at Teresa, hand tight around the remote.

"Look at him," She practically growled, pointing at the tv with the remote. The reporter was still talking, with a picture of a handsome, blonde haired, tanned teenager smiling a mega watt smile at the camera. "You cannot look at that and tell me you don't want a piece of that."

Teresa looked directly at the screen for a full five seconds before turning back to Kristina. "I don't want a piece of that." She deadpanned just as Virgil and May Minelli walked into the room. Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, I know I'll be the one to marry him and become Mrs Patrick Jane, but you can admit you like him."

Teresa laughed. "He's fake, Krissy. He's so full of crap his head will explode one day. And anyway, doesn't he have a girlfriend or something?"

"Language, Teresa!" Virgil berated Teresa halfheartedly. He then smiled at his adoptive daughter. He and May had adopted Teresa and Kristina two years ago from two different places. They'd adopted Kristina from San Francisco and adopted Teresa from Chicago. "Now then Teresa, why do you think those things about him?" He asked, fixing his daughter with an interrogative stare.

Teresa simply shrugged. She'd received versions of that stare ever since she'd let slip that she wanted to become a police officer when she graduated high school. She knew Virgil was only trying to help her. "Because nothing he does is real, Virgil. The poses, the way he smiles, it screams of secrecy. Also, psychic? You can't restore life to a terminally ill girl. It's almost impossible, and is impossible to do through a 'psychic'. So, fake, and full of crap. See?"

Virgil nodded, ruffling her damp curls fondly. "That's good work, Inspector Lisbon." He grinned. "Have you two finished packing yet?"

Both girls nodded. Teresa smiled at Virgil and May, tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She said sincerely to them both. May smiled kindly.

"Of course, Teresa. We would never want to stop you seeing your brothers, dear."

Teresa had had three younger brothers, Thomas, James and David. Her parents were Michael and Katherine Lisbon. When Teresa was twelve, her mom died in a drunk driving accident. The drunk driver got away without a scratch, but it killed her mom, who'd been driving home from her shift at the hospital in which she worked as a nurse. Then her dad had stumbled into the downward spiral of the drink, becoming angry and abusive to his children. When Teresa was fourteen, he killed himself, nearly killing her and her brothers at the same time.

He set fire to the house, which was kind of ironic as her dad had been a firefighter. She'd managed to break an upstairs window and get her brothers out before trying to save her dad. She didn't manage to save him, and woke up in hospital the next day with burns to her stomach, left shoulder, and right foot. The Lisbon siblings had been split up, Teresa going into one foster home, and her brothers going into another one. She'd been adopted by the Minelli family, and her brothers had been adopted by the Miller family, Sophie and Daniel Miller. Teresa had moved to Sacramento, and her brothers had moved to Los Angeles.

May smiled again. "Okay girls, let's get to bed. You two have your last day of school tomorrow, and we leave for the airport two minutes after you get back in the afternoon, so we need you both well rested. Kristina, please turn off that show. If you must, watch it in your room."

Kristina and Teresa moved towards Virgil and May. Teresa hugged Virgil whilst Kristina hugged May, before they swapped over and headed for the stairs. As soon as the reached the landing, Kristina swooned dreamily. "I know what I'm going to do on this trip."

"What?" Teresa asked warily, one hand on the door to her room.

"Meet Patrick Jane of course!" Kristina squealed. "I know where he is every second of every day!"

"That's called being a stalker, and a little bit crazy. I'm sure you could get arrested for that."

"Right now he'll be with his two best friends at his wonderful house waiting for his girlfriend." Kristina's face soured at the mention of his girlfriend. Teresa smiled.

"And who exactly is his girlfriend?"

"Angela Ruskin, the movie actress. Totally fake, totally trashy." Kristina waved her hand dismissively. "He'll dump her as soon as he meets me, I'm sure of it."

"If you say so, Krissy."

"I know so, Tessie. Night."

"Night."

...

Seventeen year old Patrick Jane wandered into his spacious living room only to see his two best friends, Kimball Cho and Wayne Rigsby, lounging on the brown leather couch he loved. He rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was glad for the two other boys. They reminded him of times before he was famous, and they'd stuck by him since they'd met him. Patrick smiled again as they looked up from their discussion. Wayne gave a large smile in return, but Cho's face remained unreadable. Patrick shrugged. He didn't mind that, he knew Cho was just as happy as Wayne, he just didn't show it in the same way.

"Hey guys. Is it our guys night already?"

"It was." Cho mentioned, looking down at his book, Dracula.

Wayne shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Dude, you invited Angela. We can't have a guys night if there's a girl, you know."

"I invited Angela?" Patrick asked, confused. He didn't remember inviting her. Suddenly, a tall blonde girl wearing a tight red dress wandered in, smiling widely when she saw Patrick.

"Paddy!"

"Angela."

Angela hugged Patrick tightly, gripping him a little too firmly. His eyes bulged, but otherwise, he showed none of the discomfort he was feeling.

"So, are you ready?" She asked excitedly. Patrick frowned.

"For what?"

"For my birthday tomorrow, silly. You promised to sing for me, and do some readings." She observed his blank face with a shake of her head. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"No! Uhm, maybe."

Angela sighed. "Just make sure that you're there tomorrow night. The club my daddy owns, seven o'clock. Please don't be late."

"Okay." Patrick nodded, whilst internally cringing. What had he just let himself in for?

...

"OMG, you so totally have to get some pictures of him, oh and an autograph!" Brooke Harper, Kristina's best friend, squealed happily. Kristina nodded, grinning. It was dinnertime, and they hunched over the dinner table, hurriedly adding last minute finishing touches to their map. Their version of _Where's Wally?_, only now it was _Where's Patrick_. They'd just stuck the last gold star onto the A3 sheet of paper when Teresa wandered over, eating a chicken salad sandwich.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as she eyed the paper warily. Kristina presented their work proudly.

"Ta da! Its a map!"

"I can see that. A map of what, exactly?"

"Of where I'm going to find Patrick Jane at all times of the day. You see-"

"Yeah, I think I see." Teresa cut her off, not in the mood to hear the minute details of someone she didn't even know. "You are aware you'll have to take some time out of your precious 'Find Patrick' mission to meet with my brothers and at least talk to Madeleine, right? We are staying with her after all." Teresa reminded her. Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Talking to Madeleine will take like five seconds, as will meeting your brothers. I'll spend the rest of the time with my darling Patrick." Kristina and Brooke swooned. Teresa rolled her eyes.

"You're both delusional." She muttered before walking away.

...

Virgil Minelli shut the case file with a sigh of relief. He was happy that the case was finally over. The rape and murder of a five year old girl. He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again and placing the file into his outbox. Only two more minutes and he could get home to his wife and his girls. They were going to stay with an old friend of Virgil's, Madeleine Hightower. Once a CBI agent like Vigil, she'd retired after she'd had kids, only for their father to win a custody battle and take them away from her permanently. So, she loved spending time with the girls, especially Teresa, because she wanted to be part of law enforcement and she could pass on techniques and other things like that.

Virgil glanced at the clock again. Perfect, he could get home now. He grabbed his briefcase before glancing at a picture on his desk of him, May, Kristina and Teresa, all smiling at the camera. He smiled himself. His family.

...

"Can you get any sadder?" Teresa asked as she caught a glimpse of the magazine Kristina was reading. _**Patrick Jane Official Fan Club Magazine.**_ Kristina snorted, glancing over the top of the magazine to stare at Teresa.

"At least I'm reading something interesting. Aren't you doing, like, schoolwork?"

"No, I'm reading a book. You should try it sometime. That magazine is all pictures."

"At least he's hot. You can't say that about your book."

"Its Pride and Prejudice. Its a classic novel. It doesn't need to be 'hot'."

"Exactly. Its not hot."

"It doesn't need to be."

"Yes it does. Everything should be."

"No, it shouldn't."

"Girls, could you stop arguing for five minutes please?" May asked from the front passenger seat of the car. They were driving down to LA. Originally, they were going to fly down, but Virgil felt easier driving his SUV rather than a rented car, so they decided to drive. Unfortunately, it resulted in arguments between Teresa and Kristina every few minutes.

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled up outside Madeleine's large suburban house. They were finally there. He climbed out of the car and walked to the trunk, opening it and pulling out three suitcases, a black one for him and May, a purple one for Teresa, and a pink one for Kristina. Suddenly, the front door opened and a well-built, beautiful woman ran up to them.

"Hey!" She called out, causing the family to turn to face her. Teresa was the closest, and she ran up to the woman.

"Madeleine!" She yelled, as Madeleine pulled her in for a hug. Kristina tapped her foot impatiently, staying by the car.

"Yeah, good to see you Madeleine, but I really need to go out, so..."

"Take Tess with you." May ordered firmly, causing both girls to groan. Kristina wanted to go out alone, and Teresa wanted to see her brothers. May fixed them both with a hard look. "No objections."

"Yes ma'am." Both girls chorused reluctantly, heading back for the car.

...

Patrick pulled up outside the club, internally groaning. He shouldn't be here. This was such a bad idea. Cho stared silently at him. He knew that Patrick hated being in the press. He'd been told that if he was in the press even once in the next week, he wouldn't get a weekly television spot for his psychic business. He couldn't care less about being psychic, but his father had pushed him into it a long time ago, and he couldn't just walk away now. People depended on him. Cho handed him a pair of thick rimmed glasses and a hoodie.

"I left the back door open for you." He told Patrick shortly. Patrick put on the glasses, smiling softly as his sight returned to normal. He wore his glasses when he couldn't be bothered with his contacts, but it was something the press didn't know about him. He zipped the hoodie up too. Show time.

...

"You, stay here, with the car. I'm going in there." Kristina told Teresa before heading into the Scarlet Club, the one that Patrick Jane was apparently performing in that night. Teresa waited five minutes before getting out of the car and going for a walk. She wasn't waiting there all night for her crazy sister to show back up, gushing about Patrick Jane and how amazing he was.

She headed down a small path that lead to a small park. She sat down on a swing, gently swinging back and forth. It was very peaceful. She glanced up at the stars. The light pollution made them difficult to see, but she could just about make them out. They were beautiful. She could sit there, just watching the little lights forever.

She waited there for two hours before deciding to look for Kristina. She couldn't really leave her there, after all. Virgil and May would kill her, then Kristina, then her again if she did.

...

As the applause died down, Patrick slipped away, heading down the stairs to the back door. He put his glasses on and pulled the hood up over his blonde curls. He ran into the alley towards his car when he collided with something. He fell forwards, on top of the thing he collided with. He heard a gasp, and looked down. He was face to face with a girl, with brown curls and sparkling green eyes.

...

Teresa made a shortcut down an alley, trying to find her way back to the car, when she ran straight into something warm, hard. She fell, taking the thing with her. She hit the floor and looked up, only to be faced with a boy with blonde curls and light green eyes, behind cute, thick framed glasses, staring back at her. She frowned. She recognised him somehow. However, the pain in her arm was more pressing. She glanced at her left hand.

"Ow." She muttered. She'd cut her hand as she'd fell, and her palm was now covered in the rusty looking liquid. Patrick glanced at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, I was just saying ow for the fun of it!" Teresa spat out sarcastically. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to be nice, woman!"

"Well, you shouldn't have ran into me, and none of this would have happened!"

"Me? You ran into me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Uh, yeah, you did!"

"Nope." She popped the 'p', before frowning again. "Hang on, you're-"

"Don't say my name." Patrick's hand covered her mouth. "Please."

She pried his fingers from her face angrily. "I wasn't going to, asshole. And never do that to me again."

"Do what?" Patrick asked, looking confused. What had he done to make her so angry? Other than knocking her down, obviously. He reached out for her arm. Teresa's eyes widened as she scooted away from him, clearly scared. Patrick frowned. Usually, girls were all over him, yet this one, she seemed to almost, well, _hate_ him. He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, not trying to get closer to her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Teresa's face shot up to look at his, eyes widening, this time in horror. This guy wasnt her dad, he wasn't trying to hurt her when he reached for her, and she'd reacted like... She shook off any lingering fear, adopting a cool, calm, collected demeanour. She smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry for freaking out on you, Mr Jane."

Patrick grinned, charm practically oozing from him. "Please, call me Patrick, my dear."

Teresa narrowed her eyes at him. "So, _Jane_, why did you just knock me over?"

"You know, my dear, it is custom to tell someone your name after they've told you their's. And for the record, I didn't know you over, you knocked me over!"

Teresa scowled. What an ass! However, she knew she'd been taught better, so, grudgingly, she spoke up. "I'm Teresa Lisbon, Jane. And yes, you did knock me over. Do you have a tissue or something so I can clean my hand?"

Patrick nodded, fumbling in his pocket until he produced a monogrammed handkerchief, the initials PAJ stitched into one of the corners. Teresa laughed as he handed it to her.

"What does the A stand for? Asshat?" She giggled, pressing the handkerchief to her bloody palm. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"No, it stands for Alex." He told her, annoyed that she was laughing at him. He was Patrick Jane, he didn't get laughed at! He smirked. At least he could awe her with his psychic powers. He grinned at her, looking smug. "Hey, _Lisbon_, did you know that I'm psychic?"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. There's no such thing as psychics." She said with conviction, snorting at his affronted look. He smoothed his hair, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"You wanna bet?"

"Bring it on, Jane."

Patrick smirked again. This was going to be so easy. "Okay, well, I know your name, obviously. You're Irish American, have a few younger siblings, boys, I'd say. You're not one to conform to society, but you don't deliberately try to stand out either." He spotted her playing with a cross necklace. "You're catholic, but don't go to church a lot, because you believe God is everywhere and you don't need to be in a specific place to communicate with Him. The cross, it was your... mother's. She gave it to you after she died." He saw Teresa tense up, but didn't stop. Honestly, he didn't realise what he said until after he said it. "Your dad... Oh, he didn't deal with her passing well, did he? My guess is that he turned to the drink, but it didn't help. He started hitting you, and your brothers. You tried to take all the hits-" He broke off as pain flared up in his nose and he clutched it, feeling the blood dripping from it. He looked up to see Teresa leaning over him, eyes watery and full of demons running wild inside her. Damn, he'd gone too far.

"You're a bastard." She hissed at him before getting up. She shook her head angrily. "I don't know how you know that stuff, but you're not psychic. Now, I'm getting back to my sister. Have a nice life."

**TBC...**


End file.
